Robin's Egg Blue
by GalindaKnowsPopular
Summary: Pure fluff at 4:00 am. Gelphie moved here from the misc. book section, when I posted it after writing there was no Wicked section


She was lying in her bed, deep under the covers. She wanted to badly to cry, but given her situation, she could not. It would only hurt her more. She knew why Miss Galinda was so mean to her, and she would do anything to change it. She had never thought of it before, never wanted to change for anyone, but for Miss Galinda... she was the first person she had ever felt this way about before.  
She sat up, suddenly, in her bed. Felt –what- way? How –did- she feel about Miss Galinda? She hadn't realized that she had thought of the snobby girl as anything more than someone she wanted to get to know, someone who could be a friend. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew that wasn't the case. She loved Miss Galinda, and she would do anything for the strikingly beautiful, yet aristocratically mean girl.  
  
Galinda sat in her bed, painting her nails for the fourth time that night. She couldn't seem to get the colour exactly right. She wanted to have it match tastefully with her new robin's egg blue dress, but she didn't want it to clash with the moss-green skin of her roommate.  
Galinda shook her head, obviously the fact that it was late at night was getting to her head. She didn't care a whit about Miss Elphaba, and she especially did not care whether or not they looked good together. Miss Elphaba was a freak of nature, and someone who Galinda could –not- afford to associate with. Having her as a roommate was bad enough.  
  
A swirling of black clouds passed overhead, but no one would know. It was a black night, anyway. As quick as one could blink, however, a storm started raging outside. Rain started hammering against the window near Elphaba's bed, and thunder crashed loudly, loud enough to cover up her scream. Well, cover it up to everyone except Galinda, that is. Elphaba bolted out of bed and huddled in the opposite corner of the room, her legs tucked up to her chest, her head down, shuddering.  
  
Galinda brought her hand up to her mouth without thinking. The storm had startled her, as it obviously had her roommate. She had never understood Miss Elphaba's aversion to water, but then again, she had never asked her about it. Before Galinda knew what she was doing, she was out of bed and standing in front of the green girl. She debated to herself, what was she doing, thinking of comforting the girl? The very idea should have been repugnant. But, for some reason... it wasn't, not anymore. Comforting Miss Elphaba was her only priority now.  
  
Elphaba didn't notice the petite blonde standing in front of her until she felt a hand awkwardly pat her on the head. She flinched, and was tempted to pull away, surely the blonde girl was only attempting to win over Elphaba's trust for some mean trick she planned to play later. But her feelings won over her brain, and she leaned slightly into her roommate's touch.  
  
As Miss Elphaba leaned into Galinda's awkward pattings, Galinda felt a pang, a sentimentality for the other girl that she hadn't felt before. Well, maybe she had. But she had been too caught up in moving up the social ladder to notice. Galinda took in a breath and hoped she wasn't taking too many liberties with this newfound bond she found that she had with Miss Elphaba. She sat down next to the beautifully tragic girl, and leaned her head onto the other girl's angular shoulder. She found it to be much less uncomfortable than she had expected. The blonde hair contrasted nicely with the black, but no one was around to tell them so. Galinda lay still for a moment next to the other girl, and when she was sure Miss Elphaba wasn't going to yell at her, she started unplaiting her silken hair.  
  
Elphaba squelched the instinct to cry again, although this time she could not tell what she wanted to cry for. As the other girl started to unplait her hair, she slowly raised her head to look in Miss Galinda's eyes. She wasn't sure what she would see there, and she steeled herself for some sort of mocking look. But when her brown and gold flecked eyes looked into blue ones, she found an unreadable emotion. Elphaba could tell that Miss Galinda had just as much of a clue as to what she was doing as Elphaba did.  
  
"Miss Galinda..." Miss Elphaba started to ask what the other girl was doing, but the beautiful blonde put one finger up to her green lips. She tugged Miss Elphaba up to her feet and attempted to take her over to her bed to tuck her in, but she wasn't having any of it. She balked and dug her heels into the floor. Galinda tugged on her hands again, but the poor emerald-coloured girl started whimpering. Galinda's heart broke, and she led Miss Elphaba back to her own bed. As the girl sat on Galinda's bed, she buried her face in her hands, though whether to hide from Galinda or from herself, the fair-haired girl didn't know. So she simply sat down on the bed and placed a hand upon Miss Elphaba's back.  
  
Elphaba didn't flinch this time, when Miss Galinda touched her. The warm feeling of someone else touching her was something she hadn't experienced in a long time. Slowly Elphaba took her hands away from her face, and turned to her flaxen-haired roommate. Just needing to be touched was overwhelming her, and she grasped the girl in a hug. A slow tear tracked down one cheek, and though it burned her skin terribly, Elphaba did not move.  
  
Galinda felt the tear from Miss Elphaba fall onto her skin, and although there was only one, Galinda knew that the viridian girl in her arms would feel immense pain from it. This thought filled Galinda with more heartwrenching pain than she could bear, to see, to –feel- her roommate hurting like this. She turned her head as she pulled back a little. "Miss Galinda, I..." but Galinda cut her off with a gentle kiss. She could tell she had shocked the girl, as she quivered for a moment, but soon relaxed into the kiss. Galinda realized now that any hatred she had felt for the girl was purely superficial, stemming from her need to fit in with the other young debutantes that attended Shiz, and as she realized this, her eyes filled with tears.  
"Oh, Elphie, I'm so sorry..." Galinda started to cry. "I never meant to make you feel bad, I never meant to hurt you..."  
  
Elphaba was more shocked by Galinda using a term of endearment than she was by the kiss, to tell the truth. But it made her heart lift, and she felt bolder than she had before.  
"It doesn't matter anymore." Elphaba stroked Galinda's straw-coloured hair. And it didn't. Somehow the confusion over rooming at Shiz didn't look like it would be a problem anymore. 


End file.
